Zero ist Deutschen?
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: Zero seems to have a problem with losing his temper on the job and X calls him on it- but not for the reason you're thinking. Rated T just in case due to German invectives and brief mention of Hitler. Read, Enjoy, Review.


**Title: **Zero ist Deutschen?

**Written By:** Fira, The Mouse of Anon

Disclaimer: I own nothing Megaman-related except my own warped ideas and random bits of lunacy. Therefore, don't sue me. You'd get diddly-squat from me anyway.

Author's Note: Okay, forewarning here- this fic is random. It came into being due to a bizarre conversation/rp that I and my best friend had. If it doesn't make sense to you, I'm sorry for that fact- but believe me, I think you'll get it when you read it. So yes, as ever and always C&C is appreciated, read, enjoy the hilarity, and review.

* * *

"I'm _not_ German. Just because I was made by a German lunatic doesn't automatically mean I'm German!" Zero snapped as he stalked through the Maverick Hunter base with X on his heels. The debate had been going on ever since Zero had gotten back from his latest patrol (little over an hour before); started by the fact that during a rather heated moment while on duty he hadn't paid much attention to what he was saying. That several (German) invectives had slipped from his mouth hadn't been something that Zero had been aware of… until X called attention to it.

"Why are you ashamed of it? You have very German features!" X was hard-pressed to keep up with Zero's pace as he stalked ahead, but his breathing gave no indication that he was having any difficulty at all. It was one of the few times that Zero was annoyed at how well-built X was: he could almost out-pace anyone else (provided that they weren't made for speed).

"I told you: _the man was a maniac_. You think I want to even _think_ about sharing anything in common with the freak that made me?"

"But you're blonde! You have blue eyes! You have pale skin! Your _default language _is German for crying out loud," X replied, his own irritation beginning to show through. "So why are you throwing such a fit about having slipped into it out in public?"

Zero's near-perfect features transformed into a scowl as he tried to speed up, "I _told you_. The man who made me was a complete and total lunatic, _and_ he designed me to look like an Aryan poster-child! I don't even _feel_ German! Japanese comes to me easier than German _and_ I feel more comfortable with it."

"Now you're just lying," the blue reploid retorted as his friend came to a stop in front of the door to Signas's office.

"No, I'm not."

"You're saying that Japanese comes to you more easily than German. That's a lie. German is your default Zero, so just accept the fact that you're German and get over it."

Blue eyes rolled skyward as an aggravated groan pulled itself from the blonde. "X, would you let it go? I was damn near made by Hitler-version 2.0, so I _really _do NOT want to think about this. The man made me look like, as I said before, an Aryan poster-child, _and_ originally had me so fi- so crazy that I was running around destroying cars and trying to rip off peoples' faces. Do you _REALLY_ think I want to be anything like _THAT_?!"

"…You slipped."

A confused look slid onto Zero's face for a moment, "What?"

"You slipped. You almost cursed in German again! Again!!! Isn't that hint enough that you're-"

"NOthatisnotproofthatI'm 'German' andIsweartogodifyousayonemore_verdammt_word-"

"See?! See?! You did it again! You don't even realize you're speaking in German and you're trying to say that you don't-"

"Will you shut-"

It was at that moment that the door swung open and Signas cleared his throat, immediately silencing the two of them. "Excuse me," he began in an unimpressed tone, "Would the two of you like to tell me what in the world you're doing _arguing in front of my office_?"

"Sorry sir. I'm trying to get it through to Zero that there's nothing wrong with being Ger-"

"I thought I asked you to drop it!"

Signas raised an eyebrow and directed his gaze to the nearly-yelling blonde. "Zero, before you stupidly fly off the handle again, where in the hell have you been? I expected your report an hour ago."

Getting himself back under control, Zero growled out while pointedly not looking at X, "Trying to escape _him_."

Fighting the desire to give vent to a facepalm, Signas spoke again. "And why were you chasing and delaying him X?"

"I was trying to get him to accept the fact that he's German, sir."

"And why, for the sake of everything sacred, was that important enough to delay him by an hour?"

"…While on duty he lost control of his temper, sir."

"That's not anything abnormal X."

"Damn right that's not abnormal," Zero grumbled, still refusing to look at his friend.

"No, but he blew up in German, sir. It was bad enough that when I last saw Alia… Alia was beat red and didn't want to look at anyone, sir."

Signas went silent for a moment, then once again turned his attention to Zero. "Zero?"

"Yes sir?"

"…You'd better hope that you didn't say anything that could get you court-martialed."

------

Push the button and review! n.n You'll be happy you did.


End file.
